Beyond Tomorrow
by Fire-n-Ice4
Summary: What happens after Kagome returns to the Feudal Era for good? Will our beloved hanyō would be finally able to confess his feelings? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A uthor's Note:** Hi guys, this is my first Inuyasha fanfic. I always found the characters of the show very defined and approachable. So finally I dared to write this one. Hope you'll like it(*finger crossed*)! I want lots of reviews, so don't be shy to leave your opinion on.

 **Disclaimer:** No, I absolute don't own them. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. But I don't mind if she decides to give me the rights XD

* * *

 **Beyond Tomorrow**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Return_

Inuyasha was staring at the well with dumbfound eyes. Could these be true? The mesmerising sweet smell which dwelled in his mind even in its absence, the scent which he only dreamt about in these three years, the scent for which he was prepared to die only to smell it once more, was now truly coming out of the well. The hanyō felt his heart beating hundred times faster as took a step towards the well. He reached his hand into it, wishing to feel her touch again. He knew it was impossible, yet somewhere in his heart, he was hoping to see her again. Was it silly of him? He didn't care anymore.

Inuyasha felt his heart stop as someone grabbed his hand within the well. This touch, this smoothness of the skin- it was something he could recognize even in his sleep. The texture of her skin didn't change in these three years. Inuyasha pulled her upwards and the well finally revealed her. She was a little taller now, her hair a bit longer, but her eyes remained the same. Those big hazel brown eyes in which he drowned every time he looked at it. Was she really here?

'Kagome...'

"Inuyasha..." He heard his name from her lips and felt as if time stopped for them. Her soft whisper was enough to drive him out of his daze. She was really here, in front of him. Inuyasha smiled truely from his heart, probably for the first time in three years as he patted her head. "Stupid!" He muttered, pulling her into an embrace. He could smell her tears as she hid her face in his chest. Inuyasha never felt more alive in his whole life.

"I missed you, Inuyasha." Kagome mumbled in his chest, clutching his kimono tightly. Inuyasha tightened his arms around her, feeling her heart beat against his own. He wanted to tell her how much he missed her also, but the silver headed hanyō was never very good with words.

"I know..." His voice was surprising soft and heavy. Kagome smiled as she could feel how much had he missed her. 'Stupid Inuyasha!'

"Kagome!" Kagome pulled out of the embrace as soon as she heard a familiar fox demon's voice. She looked at that direction and found her friends running towards them. Her eyes watered as she saw the familiar faces beaming with happiness upon her arrival. She noticed Miroku carring two little girls on his shoulders and Sango with a infant baby on her back.

"Shippo-chan! Miroku-sama! Sango-chan!" Kagome exclaimed happily. Shippo jumped in her arms, hugging her tightly. "Kagome!" The little yokai sobbed. Kagome hugged him back lovingly, tears running through her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Shippo-chan!"

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango looked at them with loving smiles. With Kagome returned, everything seemed normal again. Though their lives moved on when she was gone, except for Inuyasha, they could always feel her absence and knew something very important was missing. And now the missing part was also back, completeing their lives.

"Tou-chan, who is she?" The twins asked in unison, drawing everyone's attention to them. Kagome looked at the twins with a smile. They looked exactly like Sango with chocolate brown hair and big brown eyes, but the playfulness in their eyes was definately inherited from their father.

"Mayu, Miyu, this is Kagome-sama." Miroku told his daughters who were looking at the dark haired girl with curious eyes. "Ka-go-me?" They asked again simultaneously.

"Miyu-chan, Mayu-chan, you're both so cute!" Kagome cooed, gazing at them with starry eyes. "They look like Sango-chan, and not at all like Miroku-sama!" The good monk's face fell at the comment while his wife laughed.

"Thank you, Kagome-chan." Sango smiled. "The girls may look like me, but they are as much troublesome as their father! I hope little Takeo won't take after him."

"Hey, hey, don't say such things. I'm not so bad." Miroku sweatdropped and the others laughed out.

"You're really that bad, Miroku. But you're at least better than Inuyasha." Shippo proudly commented, without noticing the vein popping on Inuyasha's forehead. He grabbed Shippo by his tail and smacked his head. "Say that again, tiny fox!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome looked at the sky, ignoring the commotion happening around her. The sky was clear and cloudless with a warm aura around them unlike that of three years ago when Naraku was wrecking havoc for the Shikon no Tama. She noticed the sky here wasn't different from the sky of her world, yet she chose to leave that sky to be here. Was it the right choice or had she made a mistake for which she'd have to regret later?

"Don't try my patience, Shippo!" Inuyasha let out a roar.

"Inuyasha, you're just overdoing it. You should stop bullying Shippo." Miroku protested.

"What was that, Miroku? You wanna fight?!" Inuyasha growled again.

"Inuyasha, you are a stupid!" Shippo shouted at him.

Kagome smiled to herself. Seeing them like that, together, she knew she made the right choice. It was her world now and she wanted to be there with her beloved and her friends. She belonged there, with him, for the eternity.

* * *

Kagome looked ahead of her only to find Inuyasha standind beside the Sacred Tree, his hand resting on the scar where he was pinned for fifty years in slumber. It was where they first met. She was being followed by Mistress Centipede who was looking for the Shikon no Tama, and then she had seen him. He was pinned to the tree with an arrow on his left shoulder, thick vines caged him along with the trunk. He looked so serene as if he was having a peaceful dream in his sleep.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome called as she approached the hanyō. She stood beside him and he looked at her. They both remained silent, trying to find the suitable words to say. The sun was now about to set, colouring the sky with a beautiful red light. A gust of wind passed and blew their hair in the air. Her dark locks dwelled with his silver ones.

"Were you at Kaede's place?" Inuyasha finally decided to break the silence. Kagome nodded, looking ahead of her at particularly nothing. "Kaede-baa-chan said I can stay with her. I also met Rin-chan. She said she had been living with Kaede-baa-chan for three years because Sessōmaru told to." Kagome said merrily, trying to break the tension between them. But Inuyasha seemed not to hear a single word she said since he was lost in his own thoughts.

'Is he not happy to see me here?' Kagome thought and felt her heart clench.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha's soft whisper broke her reverie. He took her small hands in his own and gazed at her eyes. His burning amber melted in her hazel eyes. "I'm not good with words, Kagome, and you know that. I can't say my feelings out like others. No matter how deep I feel, I can't express them..." His voice was soft and mixed with an unfamiliar feeling that she never heard before.

"I know, Inuyasha." Kagome gave him a assuring smile. She knew he loved her as much as she loved him. She knew even though she was absent from his life for three years, he thought about her everyday. She had been with him for a long time, and she knew his feelings more than others. She was the first one to discover that the arrogant, stubborn hanyō had a loving and caring soul inside him. He was everything she loved.

"But still I want to say today, Kagome." Inuyasha tightened his hold on her hands, not wanting to let her go. Kagome looked at him with curious eyes. "Kikyo was my first love. The first woman I ever loved in this world. I wanted to change for her and to protect her forever. But I failed. Naraku tore us apart and she died. I couldn't do anything to save her. And when she was resurrected, I let her die again. Naraku killed her and again I failed to protect her. She died in my arms..."

Kagome felt a sea of sadness engulfing her as she heard those words from him. She wasn't jealous today, she was just sad. She knew how much it hurt him when Kikyo died and seeing him hurt made her sad. Though she envied Kikyo before, she always respected the bond between them and the love they shared.

"But then you came and messed me up." Kagome's eyes widened. His voice carried a tinge of love and happiness. "You were a stupid! You fought with me all the time and you fought beside me. Your bravery and kindness surprised me."

"In all my life, I've been insulted about being a hanyō. Not fully demon, not fully human. Demons hated me for my human blood and humans hated me for my demon blood. May be it is hard to accept someone so incomplete. Even Kikyo wanted me to become a full human to be with her." Inuyasha's eyes softened. "But you accepted me. You didn't judge me for being a hanyō. You loved me for who I am and respected my existance..."

"Inuyasha..."

"You taught me happiness and friendship. You taught me all those feelings that I never knew before. For you, I could make friends and could rely on them."

"And before I knew it, I fell madly in love with you, Kagome..." Kagome felt heart race as the words hit her ears. The strong wind blew past them. The young priestress felt her lips tremble as his gaze bore in her. "I tried so hard to hide them. But I couldn't. They took over my whole being. And without even knowing, I was prepared to sacrifice the whole world for you. I was afraid of losing you and I knew I would protect you with my life."

"Kikyo was the first woman I loved, but you taught me what it means to love. You never left my side even when I chose Kikyo. And that day I knew, Kagome, nothing in the world can take you away from me. When I was trying to find you inside the Shikon no Tama, I finally realized the truth. I was born to love you and you were born to love me. Nothing else mattered as I belong to you and you belong to me."

Kagome's heart was out of control now. It was beating so hard that she suspected even Inuyasha could hear them. She was blushing, her eyes full of unshed tears and her hands safely wrapped by his. His words brought some unfamiliar yet pleasent feelings inside her.

"And then I lost you. You were apart from me for three years, and these three years were hell for me. Without you my life has no meaning. And that's why I want to ask you." Inuyasha drew her closer to him and his gaze intensified. "Will you marry me, Kagome?"

"Stupid!" Kagome mumbled as her tears finally fell and she hid her face in his chest. "Yes, Inuyasha..." She mumbled against his chest, his heartbeat ringing in her ears. Inuyasha felt his heart melt with love as he heard her reply. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and hid his face in the nape of her neck. Their inmate embrace expressed their deep love for each other perfectly.

When they pulled away from the embrace, Inuyasha held her cheek lovingly. His other hand was wrapped around her petite waist and her hands around his neck. "Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered before Inuyasha kissed her lips. It was soft and loving, just like their first kiss inside of Shikon no Tama, but it lasted longer.

"I love you, Inuyasha." Kagome said, her cheeks burning. Inuyasha just smiled and intertwined their fingers together. They stood there beside the Sacred Tree, looking at the setting sun, and may be at their future together. They had each other and it was enough for them. Whatever hardships was to come, they would face it together.

"I will never let you go, Kagome..."

* * *

"He asked you to marry him?!" Sango exclaimed when Kagome informed them about the afternoon's incident. She was swinging Takeo in her arms, trying to get him to sleep. The twins were already sleeping with Miroku sitting beside to watch over them. Shippo was with Inuyasha, gone to cut some woods.

Kagome blushed at her friend's question. She couldn't believe that she was engaged to Inuyasha now. The very thought made her cheeks as red as her fiancé's kimono. It was really almost unbelievable for her. In a few days, she would be married to him and would be with him for the rest of their lives. "Yes." Kagome replied bashfully.

"Inuyasha finally did the right thing." Miroku commented, giving Kagome a happy smile. "We're so happy for you, Kagome-sama."

"Yes! And we could plan a beautiful wedding together! Isn't that great, Kagome-chan?" Sango exclaimed happily, placing asleep Takeo in the matress beside the girls. "Its so great. We missed you very much in our wedding, but we can make that up now!"

Miroku laughed at his wife enthusiam while Kagome blushed a shade redder at the mention of wedding. If anyone had told her that she would be married to a half-demon at the age of 19, she would laugh at their face. But now it was happening and it still felt like a dream to her.

In a few days, she would be the wife of Inuyasha, the hot headed hanyō.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I plan to write more about their future lives and hardships, but I don't know yet. Hopefully I'll update soon. Don't forget to review. Till then, ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: I'm back! I never thought I'd update this soon, but here it is. I'm really nervous about writing this fic, so your support is very much needed. Don't forget to to tell me about your opinions and suggestion. English in not my native language, so please bear with me if you find any grammatical inaccuracy._

 _Reply to **OpenBookLina** : Thanks a billion for your review. I am really very happy that you liked it. It gave me the confidence to write the next chapter. Don't forget to share your opinion about this chapter. I'll be looking forward to it._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and its characters._

* * *

 **Beyond Tomorrow**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Unconventional visit_

Kagome looked at the full size mirror to see her reflection. She was wearing a long white dress with sweetheart neckline and empire waist skirt. Her dark hair was done in a elegant knot with a white veil covering it. The veil was placed stably on the top of her head with the help of a tiara. She was looking prettier than ever. Her lashes were longer, her lips tainted red. She had a natural glow in her face which was present only for this day.

"Are you ready, Kagome?" Grandpa Higurashi asked, looking up at the girl. The bride nodded and took the rose bouquet. "You're looking beautiful, dear." The old man commented, his voice heavy with emotion. "Your father would've been proud of you."

"Thank you, Ji-chan..." Kagome mumbled as tears threatened to spill. She held back her tears as much as possible. It was the most special day of her life and she didn't want to ruin her looks by crying.

"Let's go, then."

As soon as Kagome entered the chapel with her grandfather, everyone stood up. She could spot her mother smiling tearfully, her brother, Sōta, her friends from school, Kaede, Rin, Sango and Miroku with their children and Shippo, Sessōmaru with that little imp, Kōga with his tribe, everybody she knew. Then her eyes found the person she was looking for. He was wearing a tuxedo, leaving his usual kimono. And Kagome had to admit, he was looking very handsome with the black suit complementing his silver hair.

He was smiling at her and Kagome felt her heart melt with that smile. This was it. Kagome kissed her grandfather on the cheek as she reached the alter. Inuyasha took her hand and guided her on the alter. They stood face to face and the priest started his recitation.

"Today we're gathered here to celebrate the bond between man and woman in holy matrimony-" And with that, the priest's face changed and he became a silly-looking demon. The demon growled, prompting Inuyasha to unsheath his Tessaiga. "Wind scar!" He shouted, unleashing the immense demonic power of the sword. The demon was blown away along with all of the chapel. Kagome looked around with horrified eyes as she watched her perfect wedding ruin. She glared at Inuyasha with angry and teary eyes.

"Sit boy!"

From the sound of the thud, Kagome jerked up. She looked around the room and found out she was at Kaede's place. There was a lamp in the middle of the room, lighting the room with a faint yellowish glow. She was half-lying in one corner of the room with Inuyasha was fallen on his face beside her. "What're you doing Inuyasha?" Kagome asked curiously.

"You're asking that?!" Inuyasha growled, lifting his face from the floor. "What did you say those words, teme?!"

"I'm sorry." Kagome apologized. "I just had a nightmare."

"A nightmare? About what?" Inuyasha asked, sitting up beside her. Kagome glanced at him and blushed. There was no way that she was going to tell him that she dremt about their wedding. He would make fun of her or worse, he would think she was stupid for taking this too seriously when he was not. But to her utter shock, nothing came in her head to lie about. "I had a nightmare about our wedding." She muttered embarrassedly, making the silver headed boy surprised

"Not a good dream, but a nightmare?" He asked, feeling a tinge of sadness and disappointment in his heart. Did she not want to marry him? Did she not love him? Did she regret about coming back? Did she want to marry someone else? Numerous bad possibilities clouded his mind.

"No, its not what you're thinking!" Sensing his thoughts, Kagome blurted out quickly. "A demon appeared in our wedding and you killed him with Wind Scar and our wedding was ruined." She said truthfully.

"So, what's the problem? I killed that demon, didn't I? So, don't worry about the demon." Inuyasha commented confidently, unable to notice the big vein popping on her forehead. "Its not the demon I'm worried about. Its you, baka!" Kagome yelled.

"What did you say, teme-"

"Sit boy!" Kagome said before lying down again. She closed her eyes with a satisfied grin while the hanyō growled in anger with his face on the floor.

* * *

The whole group was present in front of the Bone Eaters Well. Mayu and Miyu were running behind Shippo who was trying his best to outrun them since he absolutely didn't want to get tortured by those naughty girls. Little Takeo was sleeping on his mother's back. Kaede was standing with Rin who was smiling as brightly as ever. Miroku and Sango were trying to calm Kagome down while Inuyasha stood beside her with a don't-care look.

"Don't worry, Kagome-chan, it will be alright." Sango tried to reassure her bestfriend, glancing at the hanyō. "Inuyasha will behave himself."

"What do you mean, teme?!" He roared, but apparently nobody paid attention to him. They were all concerned about Kagome who was hysterical about the idea of telling her family that she was going to marry Inuyasha. Sango felt a tinge of both relief and sadness at friend's condition. She was relieved that she didn't have to face her grumpy father to tell him that she was going to marry a perverted monk, and she was sad because her father and comrades couldn't be with her on the happiest day of her life.

"I know Mama will understand." Kagome mumbled, "But what about Ji-chan, Sōta and others?!"

"Don't worry, Kagome. Your family loves me." Inuyasha said with a proud look which made Kagome feel happy and boil with rage. He wasn't taking it seriously and she knew that. It was making her extremely angry that he wasn't scared like her. But can you blame her? Its a bride's right to panic!

"Miroku-sama, please hit Inuyasha for me." Kagome said without looking at him. The good monk obliged happily and hit Inuyasha on the head with his stuff, forming a large red bump on his head. "Teme!" Inuyasha roared and returned his favor with much interest, giving him profit of two more bumps.

"Doggy!" The twins exclaimed in unison, bored with Shippo after playing with his tail. They ran happily towards their next prey who was flinching scaredly at them. "K-Kagome, let's go before the devils catch me!" Inuyasha yelled and without waiting for a reply, jumped in the well with Kagome.

"Tou-chan, Doggy's gone!" The twins pouted, again in unison.

* * *

"Hey, its quiet today." Kagome said when they came out of the well of Higurashi shrine. "I wonder where everyone is. Usually Ji-chan and Sōta make a fuss around this time." She looked at Inuyasha and found him moving his hand towards Tessaiga which was place at his waist. Kagome frowned. "What is it, Inuyasha?"

"Nothing. I just don't smell anyone." He replied, looking around carefully. Kagome nodded in silence. "Let's go, Kagome." Inuyasha said and proceeded, followed by her. They walked towards her house only to find it locked.

"I think they are not home." Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha who didn't at all seemed disappointed. In fact, he looked relieved. He had told her that he wasn't nervous at all, but in reality he was every bit of nervous he could be. 'He's so adorable!' Kagome thought, feeling giddy at her fiancé's nervousness. After all, it wasn't only her who was worried about telling her family, he was there too.

"Then let's go back, Kagome."

"No, let's stay. They can return today, so I think we should wait for them." Kagome suggested innocently, but mentally she was laughing her head off. She was very amused that her hot headed impulsive fiancé was nervous about meeting her family, and she wanted to enjoy it to the fullest. And to her sweet pleasure, she found him sweat at her suggestion.

"But how're we gonna enter?" He asked, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice. 'Ha ha, it worked!' Kagome exclaimed in her head.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha. Mama always keeps a spare key under the doormat." Kagome knelt down and took out the spare key from beneath the doormat. "See." She showed it to Inuyasha who frowned at the key, and unlocked the door. The pair entered the house house. Kagome walked inside the kitchen, followed by an annoyed Inuyasha, and found a note on the dining table.

"Dear Kagome,

We don't know when will you return. Your aunt, Tamaki invited us over. So we're going to her place for two days. If you return, then make yourself some ramen. Take care.

Mama"

Kagome's eyes twitched as she read out the note. They weren't gonna be back for two days?! 'So, what? We'll wait until they come back.' She told herself mentally. She missed them very much and wanted to see them as soon as possible. And besides, they were gone meant that she and Inuyasha were in this house alone! Kagome's face reddened at the thought.

"Are you okay, Kagome? You seem flushed." Inuyasha asked innocently with concern, making the dark haired beauty even redder.

"I-I'm okay! I'm gonna take a bath now!" She announced hurried and ran towards the bathroom, leaving a confused Inuyasha standing there.

"What's up with her? She is weird!"

* * *

"What do you think we should give them as wedding gift?" Sango asked, moving closer to her husband. Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. Sango giggled when she felt him nuzzling her neck with his tall nose. Her giggle made him even more encouraged as he stroked her shoulder through the kimono.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango unwillingly protested. The twins were playing with Rin and Shippo at Kaede's place and Takeo was sleeping, so it gave them the rare chance of romance. After having the kids, their responsibilities were increased, giving them lesser quality time each other. She was very glad to be able to spend some alone time with her husband, but she was also worried that Takeo would wake up.

"You're so beautiful, Sango..." Miroku whispered as his hands proceeded towards her legs. Sango reddened brighter than tomato. "Not now, Houshi-sama! The twins are gonna come soon and its almost time for Takeo to wake up."

"Hai hai!" Miroku said with disappointing voice. He was a little jealous of his children. Can you blame him? They took all of Sango's time, leaving nothing for him. ButBjut thinking about it made his heart swell with love.

'Finally my family is complete.' He thought before kissing her temple lovingly. "I love you, Sango. Thank you."

* * *

Kagome closed her eyes in pleasure as the hot water soothed her sore muscles. Taking a long nice bath was her favourite thing to do and it felt heavenly whenever she did that. When she was constantly in Feudal era three years ago, she along with Sango would go to natural hot springs to relax, and Miroku would always peek, gaining quite a beating from Sango and Inuyasha. She chuckled at the memories.

Kagome came out of tub when she was done. Now all she wanted to do was to eat a lots of ramen and crash in her bed. She planned that she would tell Inuyasha to sleep in the living room. Though she had slept several times beside him, she didn't plan to do it here. Sleeping side by side is easy when you're fighting an evil manipulating hanyō for your life, but sleeping side by side when you're absolutely fine and your family are not home was a bit controversial.

Kagome soaked her body before wrapping the towel around her body. She stepped out of the bathroom and walked towards her room with happy face, soothed thoroughly after the relaxing bath. But unfortunately, the smile didn't last long. As soon as she stepped inside her room, her face became blue.

"INUYASHA!"

* * *

 _A.N.- Did you like it? The previous chapter was a bit emotional, so I decided to mix a bit humour in this one. Tell me how you like it. Till then, ja ne!_


End file.
